


All Three of Us

by DearDaaery



Category: George of the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: But he makes a very in character mistake with his himbo logic i think, F/M, Fluff, George sweetie I'm so sorry, Himbos gonna Himbo, Hurt/Comfort, I made up that ship name for 1997 George/Ursula specifically, I think that's everything?, Junglehope, Kissing, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Sickeningly Sweet, To designate from the tv show which i've read has ship wars, Tooth Rotting Fluff in some parts, early stages of pregnancy, well accidental hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearDaaery/pseuds/DearDaaery
Summary: Ursula Stanhope, eloquent, elegant, perfectly poised heiress, and now Queen of the Jungle, had no idea how to tell her husband that she was pregnant.---Prompt fill from tumblr: "things you said when you thought i was asleep and/or things you said at the kitchen table"
Relationships: George of the Jungle/Ursula Stanhope
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	All Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

> HI! If you're reading this, thanks for checking out this fic, which, as far as I can tell, is the first ever fic in the George of the Jungle/Ursula Stanhope tag! (The only other work in the tag upon this story's posting is, unfortunately, a fanvid with a broken link.) Being the first fic in a ship tag is a huge honor and responsibility and maybe a little scary as you *set the tone* but...somebody's gotta do it. I just want to say thanks to my friend sameoldghost for giving me these prompts on tumblr and inspiring me to get back into writing after a long hiatus! I don't know how popular this will be but if you're a big fan of this movie like I am, and you want to see more of Mr. and Mrs. Of the Jungle (I've shipnamed them "Junglehope" for now because no combination of George and Ursula sounded good. We'll see if it sticks), then please leave a comment or send in a prompt or suggestion on deardaaery.tumblr.com!

She didn’t know how to tell him.

Ursula Stanhope, eloquent, elegant, perfectly poised heiress, and now _Queen of the Jungle,_ had no idea how to tell her husband that she was pregnant.

It was not that the King of the Jungle didn’t want a child. They had discussed it before their wedding, and she knew he would love having a baby. He was so exuberant and optimistic, joyous and pure of heart, and that would make him a wonderful father. She knew how nurturing he was with her, and the animals, and she could just picture him delighting in the opportunity to love and raise a child.

 _Their_ child.

She sighed as she flushed the toilet of the bamboo-paneled bathroom. They had been married a few years, so it was certainly the right time to welcome a baby into their world. But when would be the right time to tell him? She wanted it to be a surprise. Everything had to be perfect to tell him.

She went over possible plans to surprise him in her mind. A party? No, that involved telling a lot of _others,_ and the animals were complete gossips. A gift, like baby booties or a onesie? Wait, she was in the middle of the jungle! They would never arrive in the mail on time. She would have to knit the clothes herself, and she certainly didn’t know how to do that. Hmm...what could she do that was special with things that were at her disposal... 

Suddenly it hit her. She could plan a picnic out in the fields by Ape Mountain where he had taken her on her first day with him, before they had ever gotten together. Where they began to fall in love.

Now, she couldn’t wait to tell him. She was so happy she began crying.

Suddenly, she heard knocking at the door.

“Ursula alright? It’s been a while! George just want to make sure Ursula is okay.” She could picture George standing there as he spoke, his beautiful blue eyes wide with worry, his hands fidgeting in concern.

She smiled, almost turning in a rush to open the door. But she stopped as she rose, remembering she was an absolute mess, and she didn’t want to kiss him with disgusting post-morning sickness breath and salty tears running down her cheeks.  
  
“I’m fine, George!” She replied. “Thank you for checking on me. I’m just- just...not feeling that well, that’s all.”

“George need to send for doctor?”

“No, no! I’ll be fine. I just need a minute.”

“Okay, well...George see Ursula in a bit.” She knew she was safe to get back to her thoughts as she heard his footsteps padding away. 

She hated lying to him, and she wondered if he could tell that she was. She wasn’t feeling unwell. She was feeling better than she ever had.

\---

“Let’s see....” Ursula mused as she held the basket in her hand. She knew that George would be out visiting the gorillas with Ape all day, so this was her chance to pack the picnicware and plan the meal secretly for their day off tomorrow.

The food was prepared and stored in the back of the refrigerator. All evidence that she had been cooking was wiped from the kitchen in a spotless fashion. She had selected their softest, sturdiest blanket and was in the middle of wrapping it around her finest heirloom China set brought from San Francisco, humming to herself and staring distantly out the window.

“Ursula!” 

She whirled around to see her husband, bright and cheerful holding a fresh hand of bananas for them.  
  
“George!” She tried clumsily shoving the basket behind her back, but her small frame could not hide it from his towering one.

"What Ursula up to? Need any help?" George said walking toward her once the bananas were put away.

"No! Don't come any closer!" She panicked, holding out her hand and placing it on his chest. "I...I'm just reorganizing some things th-that's all." 

That was the best she could come up with? God, was she bad at lying.

George gently removed her hand from his bare chest and backed away. "George respect Ursula's space, no problem." 

Ursula scrambled to get the remaining plates and silverware into the basket while they spoke. "I thought you were supposed to be with the Gorilla side of your family all day!" She giggled nervously, and maybe a little too suspiciously.

"Ape told George to come home early, wanted us to have quality time."

"Oh! Hahahaha quality time, that's funny." Oh no. She was digging herself deeper into this hole.

"What's funny about it?" George sounded slightly wounded. "George love Ursula…" He came up to her and ran his hand up her arm. "George want to do what Ursula want to do. Can't think of a better way to spend our time other than together."

"George…" Ursula smiled at him and cupped his cheek in her hands. "That's very sweet, and I'm so happy you thought of me. But- b- b-"

There it was again. The room started spinning. Her stomach flipped. And she could feel a wave of sickness rushing over her.

She ran to the sink to make sure that she was out of the way of George when the contents of her stomach came up. Ever the caring husband, he followed her, gently holding her hair out of the way and rubbing her back to soothe her.

"Is Ursula sure everything okay?" George asked when she finished.

Ursula had to get back to her planning and she couldn't have George around. She was afraid he'd seen too much already. He'd probably figured it out, and she'd go through all of this trouble for nothing.

"George, really I need to get this organizing done." She tried to stand, but she fell over, smashing right into his arms as he caught her.

"Easy there, Sweetheart." He propped her up and helped her walk over to the stairs. "Ursula too weak to walk. George don't want you hurting yourself. Can George carry you?"

Ursula didn't know if it was the heat, or the self-created stress, or the fact that she loved it when her husband carried her in his arms. "I...yes."

She felt herself slip away as soon as he lifted her into a carry.

* * *

Ursula couldn't help feeling anything but tired. She didn't even know how much time passed.

She remembered little things like Ape standing over her with his doctor's manual, trying to take her temperature and size up her symptoms. She remembered glimpses of George sitting by her side in a chair, the anxiety welling up in his eyes as she rolled around to get more comfortable. She remembered various states of light throughout the day hitting her face as it filtered through the netting on their canopy bed.

But she wasn't really registering reality again until it was dark out, and she felt a slow, tentative dip in the mattress.

She could feel George shift on the other side of the bed, seemingly right on the edge of his side. "Hi." He said tentatively, taking a deep breath.

"Ursula...George knows you're sleeping but...George need to share some really troublesome feelings with you. Feelings that George isn't sure he would have the courage to say when you're awake."

Her eyes shot open momentarily, and she felt frozen with fear. She shouldn't be listening to this. She shouldn't be hearing this. But letting him know she was really awake would spook him even more, especially with everything going on. Her head began to hurt, and she snapped her eyes shut, hoping that sleep maybe would really overtake her as he spoke.

"George is….scared." He let out a big gulp, his voice deep and soft and sincere. "George noticed that Ursula's been acting strange lately. George heard you crying in the bathroom the other day, and how you were packing the nice Ursula family China up, and how you got sick when George came close…"

Ursula felt her heart sink. He thought that she was repulsed by him?

She could feel him gingerly run his fingers through her hair. "Ursula...if you're planning to leave...George can only support you. George get feeling homesick. George get missing your family...even family he'll never know." 

Oh no. He saw her doing all that stuff because she loved him, because she wanted to make him happy, because she was so ready to stay with him forever, and thought _the exact opposite_.

He was moving closer now. "Was it how much time George spent working? Does Ursula find the Jungle too hot? Not enough time seeing your family and friends from the city? Treehouse not comfortable enough?"

Tears began to stream down Ursula's face as she noticed he was choking up, his voice cracking as he spoke. She should stop him. But she couldn't. They were in too deep.

"George not sure what happened but...George is going to make every day until Ursula leaves a good day. The best. Starting tomorrow. If it doesn't convince Ursula to stay then...at least Ursula will have good memories. Like the first adventure George was able to give you."

He tentatively reached out and touched her face. "George doesn't want to do anything to Ursula that Ursula doesn't want George to do...but please...please don't leave George...please just let George hold you in his arms. If George can't have forever then one last night will do."

Ursula had no objections to him wrapping her up in his warm embrace, the heat from his body comforting her through their silent tears. She even slowly lowered her hand to his and squeezed it, in an attempt to let him know that he was loved, that she wanted his touch and she wanted him near.

She would have to tell him tomorrow, as soon as they woke up, whether it was the planned perfect moment or not.

* * *

Ursula snapped awake upon the Sun's early rays hitting her face, practically ready to burst at need of telling him the news.

"George I need to-"

She rolled over and realized his arms were no longer around her. She awoke to an empty bed. She was acutely aware now that George must have changed her from her daywear into one of his spare Armani shirts he knew she loved to sleep in. She could hear whistling and smell food from downstairs. He must have been cooking. He would cook when he got stressed.

She adjusted the shirt around her and made her way downstairs, half giggling and half yearning at the sight of him cooking.

George always wore his hair pulled back and a striped pastel apron with bows that looked almost silly on him, especially when he wore nothing more than a buttflap underneath. But he didn't care. She just loved that no matter how stressed out he was, no matter how much pressure he was under, he was unequivocally _him._

Now she had to try to help ease his stress levels, and hopefully not raise them any further.

He noticed her over his shoulder as he worked, a small smile crossing his face. "G'Morning, Sweetheart."

George leaned in a bit as she approached but then recoiled. He must have been second guessing himself. "George made pancakes. Couldn't get the waffle iron to work this morning."

"Good morning, my love." She squeezed his bicep. "It all looks beautiful, George you've really outdone yourself…" She took a deep breath. "Could we maybe sit down and talk?"

He looked at her, eyes bulging slightly, but reverting to a neutral state. "Uhh...okay." he put down his utensils and rushed to pull out Ursula's chair as she sat.

"So," he began. "What Ursula want to talk about?" His grip on the kitchen table seemed to be tight, as if he were bracing himself for the official bad news.

"First, in the interest of transparency…" Time seemed to slow as Ursula tried to get the words out. "I heard what you said last night while you thought I was sleeping."

"Oh." George sounded dejected. "Oh…"

"George, please," She began to ramble, quickly now. "I didn't mean to listen, it just all happened so quickly, and I was so tired I didn't know what to do, and you just started, you sounded so _earnest_ I didn't want to make you feel even worse! I am _so_ sorry, _please don't be mad at me._ "

He let out a small chuckle. "George can't be mad at you for that...yesterday was really taxing for Ursula, you needed rest."

She sat back in her chair. "Okay."

He let out a shaky breath. "So...Ursula knows that...George knows?"

Ursula shook her head "George, your idea of what's been going on...you've got it all wrong."

George looked like an antelope in the headlights of a jeep, eyes almost popping out of his head. "Has George been wrong?"

"About this, yeah. I'm hoping to make it all better for you and actually bring you good news, if I may just explain."

George nodded eagerly. "Okay, George listening."

"Here," Ursula reached her hand across the table. "Would you hold my hand? We're going to need each other for this. It's very big."

George's large hand clasped hers in an instant.

"Alright." Her green eyes locked with his blue ones in a moment of sincerity. "George...I love you...so _so_ much...you have no idea honestly. And, I could never _ever_ imagine my life without you. I love my - _our_ \- life here in the Jungle, it's our home. You always make enough time to spend with me, and you always make sure I'm happy, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate how you take care of me out here."

She began to well up, but maintained her smile. "Something wonderful has happened, and I wanted to surprise you to let you know. I was packing the China and the blanket in a basket because I wanted to take you on a picnic, and it's a very, very special occasion. Have you ever been on a picnic?"

He thought for a minute. "No...George guess not. Actually, George always eating outside. Forget most people don't, that it's a special thing for them."

"Right. I suppose that makes sense. Well, I wanted to go to the fields where we rode around on Shep when we first began our adventure, the one we're _still on._ I wanted everything to be perfect, but my...condition got in the way of that. It's been making me feel exhausted and I keep getting sick."

"Ursula sure you don't want George to get doctor, or even Ape? Suspense of mystery illness is killing George. George just want to see you healthy."

"I know George, and I'm fine. Really, truly healthy. I guess the reason I've been so secretive is because I just found out that I'm...I…" She had to change her terminology to drop the news to him, it didn't feel right. She squeezed his hand to anchor herself as she prepared to tell him.

" _We_ are going to have a baby."

George's mouth hung open like a codfish. "Ursula going to be a mom? Which means…George going to be a dad!?"

She giggled and nodded. "Yeah, yeah! George, we're gonna be parents!"

He laughed, tears welling in his own eyes. He kissed Ursula's hand sweetly. "George so sorry he thought you were going to leave him. Can you forgive George?"

"Of course!" Ursula said. "I shouldn't have been so secretive, I'm to blame here too for giving you reason to doubt us."

"Shh. It's alright now Ursula." He let go of her hand and walked over to her, dropping to his knees and pulling her into a big bear hug.

"Ursula not going anywhere…" He mused. "And George and Ursula are going to be parents!" He placed a sweet kiss on her lips. 

She laughed. "Yeah, George. We're not going anywhere. Neither of us. We're here with you for the long haul."

He pulled back a bit, placing a hand on her belly. "Can George…?"

"You want to see the baby?" She nodded. "Yeah, of course!"

He rushed his ear against her abdomen, as if the baby were large enough to speak to him. "Hi there, Little Fella." He whispered. "It's Daddy. I know you probably got to know Mommy really well but...Daddy just wants you to know he's here, and he loves Little Fella, okay?" He placed a kiss to Ursula's belly.

"Now," he said, rising to his full height. "Ursula and the baby must be starving. Can George get you some pancakes?" He extended his hands to her to help her up. "Go get dressed, George can pack them up and we can still take that picnic. All three of us."

She nodded, and kissed him. "Sure thing. All three of us."


End file.
